Avatar Week
by RebbieChan
Summary: Ficlets from avatar week prompts. All take place between the 2 series. Youg Suyin writes home, Kya and Katara talk about bloodbending, Zaheer leaves the air accolytes, Ty Lee returns to see Azula, and more.
1. Dear

_Dear Lin because I know you're going to be the one to actually read this so I suppose I have to tell you this too but it IS meant for __MOM__,_

_I bet you know this already but I hate this place. No wonder you left as a kid. Grandma and grandpa are so stiff and boring._

_So, that's what I'm doing. Leaving. _

_I almost think that was your plan all along. Put me somewhere that I had to leave or go crazy. Otherwise I don't see why you didn't send me to stay with Uncle Sokka out of the city. So I'm sure you aren't all that surprised. _

_Lin, you are probably blowing a gasket as you read this. Lighten up I'm 100% out of your hair now. Not like that is going to stop you from being a tight wad all the time. _

_Anyway if either of you (Lin) decided you want to stop me it will be too late. I'm sending this off as I leave town tonight._

_So I'm not kidnapped or whatever crazy idea the grandparents are going to come up with. I'm fine. So you don't need to worry or pretend to worry or whatever you do._

_\- Suyin_

_P.s. Lin that dress you always wear on dates makes you look thirty and pregnant. You should burn it. And stop dating Tenzin, he's even more of a loser than you._


	2. Beginnings

Katara looked down at the little girl holding her hand. "Don't worry little one, your parents will visit often."

The toddler swung her free arm at her side. "I'm not scared!" She declared proudly.

Katara smiled, "oh you aren't are you?"

Korra looked up at her with a look of deadpan seriousness, comical on the child's roundish features. "I AM four now. I'm not a baby."

"No no of course you aren't."

Korra looked around the white lotus compound. It had been built starting a few months after Avatar Aang's death but had remained mostly empty until Korra had been discovered a few months before. She had only visited a few times but after the kidnapping attempt everyone had decided it would be safer for the child to live there. Korra didn't really understand it, she just saw it as going to some super cool avatar warrior training rather than the complete lifestyle change it would turn out to be.

Katara, however, wasn't happy about it. Korra was a child and needed her family not a glorified prison. The girl was her husband's legacy, yes, but that only made her believe this more. Aang wouldn't have wanted anyone to have to live the way the Order was insisting. _Only until she's older and doesn't need constant protection_ they had said. Essentially, they were talking away Korra's childhood, just as the war had taken the childhoods of herself and her friends.

It was so against the teachings and culture of the Southern Water Tribe and of the Air Nomads. It didn't sit right with her, but her vote was but one against a sea.

Korra tugged on her arm. "Yes dear?"

"Master Katara are you gonna teach me water bending or just healing people?"

Katara knelt besides her. "I'm going to teach you just about everything I know Korra."

Korra's face lit up and she stamped her feet in excitement. "Can you show me how'ta bend ice and do the octa-octo- Oca'pus form! And-!"

"One step at a time," Katara assured, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder, "how about we show you your new room first?"


	3. Mirror

Tenzin followed behind his father as they made their way to the capital building. Today marked the anniversary of the founding of the United Republic and while according to Aang's teachings, the nation they called their home was far from being one-hundred percent a product of the Air Nomad culture, it was still an important event for the young airbender to attend. Important enough for the whole family to attend.

Kya and Bumi snickered from behind him. Tenzin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could ignore them, he could retain his father's peaceful composure.

"…like a voodoo doll..." he heard Kya whisper.

_Voodoo? _What were they going on about now? Tenzin slowed his pace to get some distance from his parents. He glanced back at them and hissed, "what are you two doing?"

"I'm sorry _Prince, _are we interrupting your practice?" Bumi said with fake concern.

"_Practice? _For _what?_" Tenzin asked, "and is prince supposed to be an insult, you know Izumi is right over there!" He waved his hand in her direction across the foyer causing the girl to wave back cautiously, unsure if he was trying to get her attention or not. Tenzin sheepishly ducked his head while his siblings roared with laughter.

"Get over yourself," Kya managed to gasp out, "she can at least understand a joke."

Tenzin felt his face growing hot and red. "Maybe if I was in on the joke I'd laugh!"

"Oh, _sure_ you would," Bumi laughed heartily and clapped his brother on the back.

Tenzin shirked him off. "What? What's going on?"

Kya sighed and shook her head, relenting, "Tenzin, dear," the young airbender rolled his eyes, "you do realize whenever you're around dad you follow him around and mirror his movements, right?"

He blushed. "I do not!"

"You're like a miniature walking Dad, only with a weirder shaped head!" Bumi added, throwing Tenzin in a headlock.

"Bumi! Get off!" Tenzin struggled as his brother went in for a noogie. "this is supposed to be a formal event!"

"Is it now? Or is that just what _dad _said?"

"_Bumi!"_ The three of them froze at the sound of Katara's voice. "Quit teasing your brother!" she said as she took Tenzin out of Bumi's hold. She took Tenzin by the wrist and led him off to catch up with Aang who was greeting Fire Lord Zuko with a big hug. Tenzin glanced back and stuck his tongue out at his siblings.

As he walked with his mother he spotted the Beifong family through the crowd. "Mom, can I go say hi to Lin?"

"Go ahead dear."

Tenzin smiled and ran over to great his friend. "Hey Aunt Toph, I think Mom said she wanted to talk to you," he shifted the weight on his feet and then suddenly remember that Toph could always tell if someone were lying. She frowned momentarily and he gulped, but she didn't question him.

"Take care of your sister," was all she said before moving through the crowd the way he came. Lin was already taking care of her sister, carrying the excited two year-old on her back.

"Are you going to keep letting them push you around like that?" Lin asked, clear that she had seen the whole thing from across the room. "What was it this time?"

"They're making fun of me for being like my Dad," Tenzin let his shoulder's sag in a half shrug, trying to seem indifferent to her, "I guess they're right."

"So? What's wrong with trying to be like your parents?" Lin playfully punched him in the arm, "come on, let's go inside."


	4. Power

Kya listened to her mother's lesson, watching carefully as she explained the intricacies of the healing form. She could feel the energy in the room grow and swell with each motion. It was something that she strongly felt should have a name, but hadn't quite found it yet.

Sometimes, those feelings scared her. A few nights ago had been a full moon. She had felt different, the energy that flowed within her stronger, she sensed more, felt more than ever before.

Kya had heard the stories. Bloodbenders. After a couple instances in the war, news of it had spread all over and so did its use. Benders wanting revenge on those whom had harmed them, criminals who used it on whomever to their own gain, and those who simply wanted to see if it could be done – only to be consumed by it.

She knew that all waterbenders were stronger on nights of a full moon. Kya feared growing too strong and naturally feeling the blood through another living thing's veins, falling prey to the skill like some children's horror story about men changing into wolves or blood suckers in the night.

"Mom?" She asked, folding her hands tightly in her lap. "I know you made it illegal but couldn't bloodbending be used for healing people?"

Katara froze mid-motion, a startled look on her face. She studied her daughter, carefully. Kya was known for at times being a little too adventurous for her own good. She knew the dangers of bloodbending, and it didn't appear that the question came from having tried it. Still her response was cautious, "yes, it could. For most bloodbenders, that's the last thing on their mind when their using their powers."

"I know. I just thought, maybe if people taught the healing side to it, people would be less afraid of it."

"It wouldn't make the technique any less terrible of dangerous; those that possess it have to suffer with the weight of that power their entire lives."

"I know." Kya repeated. After a moment she glanced up from her lap to look her mom in the eyes. "Have you ever used it for healing?"

Katara sighed and bent the water back into her pouch. "I have. Once on your father and once on your Aunt Suki."

"Was that before or after you made it illegal?"

"After."

"Then why is it considered-?"

"Because I wish I never learned it." She softened, "Kya, what's this about?"

Kya looked down again. "What if I accidently figure out how to do it, since I know that it's possible? I don't want to be a bloodbender."

Katara nodded slowly, realizing that when she said '_so people would be less afraid'_ she meant herself. She got up and moved to sit beside her daughter. "You don't have to worry, Kya, no one has ever had that happen before. Even so," She placed her arm around Kya's shoulder and gave her a good squeeze, "if it ever _does _happen, you know I'll be there to help."


	5. Connections

"Congratulations again Mr. Sato!" The Water tribe man shook her father's hand whole-heartedly. "I mean it!" Asami didn't know the man, but he wore a smile that could tell a thousand stories, and even though she was tired from sitting through presentation after presentation, she tried to stay alert to see what he had to say.

"It's an honor!" Her father replied, "After all Councilman Sokka, you were one of my inspirations when I was just starting out!"

Asami didn't know what they were talking about or what the whole adult party was about. All she knew was her Dad had won something because of his work and that her mom's arms felt like a really nice place to nap.

"Well, I am a pretty _ex_piring old guy," he said with a goofy smile.

That made the three year old laugh and say, "are you fruit Mr. Count-cell man?"

"Nothing more than a sour old sea grape, my fair lady," Sokka said, dipping his head to her. "You must be brave to listen to all these boring talks."

Asami twisted in her mother's arms to get a better look at him. "I should get used to it since I'm gonna be an genuine ear like Daddy!" she declared proudly.

Sokka looked impressed. "An engineer you say?" He looked to her father. "She's got a good head on her shoulders." Asami smiled ear to ear

Yasuko glanced at the clock. "We really should be getting home dear."

Hiroshi glanced over as well. "Ah, you're right." He nodded his acknowledgements to the councilman. "We'll be off then."

"I'm not even tired – I swear!" Asami protested, wanting to stay with the silly water tribe man a little longer.

Sokka stretched his back out. "It's passed my bedtime too. Tell you what Miss-"

"Asami," the girl introduced herself.

"Miss Asami, when you become an engineer, you let me know and we'll throw a big party, but a fun one." He held out his pinky to the girl. "Promise?"

Asami locked her pinky with his. "Promise!"


	6. Chains

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again," Azula barked from her dark prison. It hadn't changed much in the years she had been away on other jobs. Still void of light, still a little damp and more than a little smelly, still the same child behind bars. Now the Princess was in her twenties, but Ty Lee still felt like they were both very confused and conflicted fourteen year-old girls.

"That isn't the first time I heard you say that Azula."

"Well it isn't the first time I've meant it!" She could barely move, still held in such a way that she couldn't move her arms. Still, Azula made up for the lack of flourish with her scathing voice and her angry eyes. "You're the reason I'm in here!"

She fought the urge to bow her head and shuffle her feet back at her words. "What about Zuko? Or the Avatar? Or your father?"

"My father?" She laughed, "I think you're getting him confused with mother. You two have a lot in common, you know. The two people who should have always had my back only to stab me in it."

"You didn't give me a choice Azula."

"You made your choice pretty clear."

"Aren't you in the least curious why I came here?" Ty Lee said with a grin, trying to divert the conversation from where it was going. Azula flicked her eyes at her and tilted her chin as if to say _go on._

"So you're not here for my daily chi-blocking? Thanks for that by the way, teaching those so-called warriors that little trick." Her eyes narrowed. "Where _is_ your little earth kingdom getup anyway?"

"I _am _sorry about the guards." Ty Lee admitted. "And I left the Kyoshi Warriors. I wanted to come here as your friend."

"Why did you join them in the first place, I thought you didn't want to be part of a matched set."

Ty Lee bit her lip. She shook her head and sat down on the cell floor. "I liked them, and," she added with a little smile, "I liked being around all those girls. But I was trying to justify what I did to you. I told myself that if I turned on you, if I was thrown in jail, then I must believe in their fight. That I had that reason all along, but I didn't and I didn't really know what I believed." She shrugged and smiled. "I still don't most of the time."

"Why didn't you just go back to that circus you loved so much rather than coming here?" Azula snapped dismissively, trying to hide her real question. _Why did you come to see me?_

"Too much has happened," perhaps the circus had never really been her calling either, "I wanted to see you. I wanted to be the one to offer you this chance." She paused to give Azula a moment to process before she continued, "Zuko and the Avatar said that if you let him take your bending they will free you from all these chains, you'll still be a prisoner but you'll have the chance to change that."

"What? Let them take my bending?" Azula scoffed, "So I can be lowered to your level?"

"Azula," Ty Lee spoke softly, "you know I never liked you because you were a bender or the Princess." Azula glanced away. "I like you because you're you. And it's been forever since you've been her. I want to see my friend again, I'll try my best to help you get there. I'll visit every day if I have to."

The Princess didn't look at her. Her eyes were fixed to the corner. After a silence she said, "if that's the case then you best leave me."

"Azula…"

"So you have time to think of something better to say tomorrow."


	7. Grateful

"Welcome back Zaheer!" Aang bowed to the young acolyte. "I trust your travels proved to be as enlightening as you hoped?"

"More so, Master Aang." The man bowed in response before gesturing to his right. "This is P'li."

The tall girl bowed and said, "It is nice to meet you, Avatar."

A moment of concern flashed across the airbender's face as he recognized the tattoo on her forehead, but smiled on. "How do you do?"

"Master Aang, I'm afraid I must leave the temples for good." Zaheer's words cut the smile from the Avatar's face. "I no longer can be an acolyte as we are."

Aang frowned, looking confused. "If that's what you want I can't stop you, but first would you like to sit down and talk about it?" Zaheer nodded and Aang led the two of them to a more secluded portion of the temple.

The three of them sat down, waiting in silence for a moment before Zaheer began. "I have lived in the air nation my entire life, I have grown up on its teachings so this is a difficult decision for me."

"Does this have anything to do with your parents?"

"Their passing marked the beginning of my journey three years ago, yes. But it is what I learned on that journey that spurns me to take my leave."

"And what is that?"

"That the Air Nation is not what it once was." Zaheer continued solemnly, "Even you, the last from that time, fail to uphold the teachings. We are no longer nomads, we no longer are neutral, we take help and protection from outside sources and governments, we are not autonomous, we are so distant from nature and spirits. We are more or less babysat by the United Republic when you are less enthusiastic out this pet project."

"That is not-"

"And I understand that you have other duties. But as Avatar, shouldn't you uphold some of our traditions?" Zaheer asked. He didn't want to leave, he was searching for his Master to say something, to do something that would make him stay. The words poured out of him in an anger. He shouldn't have to feel this way. "You no longer see outside your limited worldview. When was the last time you traveled anywhere beyond Republic City, the temples, the Fire Nation capital or the South Pole's capital? You aren't seeing the world, or what's wrong with it. You are only seeing what you wish to and only fixing the problems you deem important enough to fix."

"I know things are messed up right now Zaheer," Aang reasoned, "but I can't be everywhere at once. It's going to take time for the scars of war to heal, years, decades."

"But what about the people suffering in the meantime! All of this world's governments are failing their people – and for how much we give them, should the people not get something in return?"

"Things are more complicated than that. As we don't practice any form of government within the Air Nation seeing the way other nations are run for the first time can be confusing-"

"Than what business did you have creating one!" Zaheer demanded.

"That wasn't just me, Zaheer that was-"

"It goes against everything Master." Zaheer insisted. "It was a mistake and you don't even see how its own citizens are suffering and fighting because of it. It is no person's right to tell another how to live or whom to live by!"

"And I agree!" Aang insisted, "but there is more here than you realize! If you could take a moment to calm down I could help show you-"

"No! There is more here than _you _realize. Fundamental flaws." Zaheer emphasized. "They aren't going to fix themselves by putting a blanket over it. It's all big sweeping decisions with you – just like any old politician or monarch!" He stood up and P'li looked to him, moving to stand as well.

Aang bit back the hurt and any angry remarks that came to him. Instead he stood, took a breath and said "So what will you do?"

"P'li and I will continue our journey around the world, and do what we can to help it."

Aang closed his eyes and nodded. "Well…good luck then. I hope someday you won't see me as such a villain."

Zaheer and Pli turned to walk away. He paused and glanced back. "I am grateful for your teachings, Master." He added before leaving for the last time.


	8. Rebirth

_"__You know, I've always wondered what it's like for Avatar Roku or Kiyoshi y'know now that they don't really have their own body. So I guess dying can't be all that bad. I'll just be going on a new adventure a little – hopefully a lot sooner than you Katara."_

Aang wasn't sure what he expected dying would be. It was as if he closed his eyes and floated away, drawn to a new location. His past lives stood around him.

"Welcome home, Avatar Aang" Roku said.

"Are we in the Spirit World?" Aang asked, his form returning to a shape of his younger, by near thirty years, self.

"Not quite, we are being reborn," Roku explained, "there were many times you were able to access this place, or rather us, from within yourself. We come from within, not from the Spirit World."

"I think I see that now," Aang replied. He looked around him. It looked as if the world itself was moving around them at great speed. "We're going to the South Pole?" He observed.

"The cycle of avatars," Roku said in response.

Aang smiled softly, realization fully hitting him, "we're being reborn."

"You did well Aang," Avatar Kiyoshi said from behind him, "however you don't come close to besting my 'longest lived avatar' record." She gave a smug look, "and none ever will."

Kuruk crossed his arms, "don't count our new one out just yet! The Water Tribe is full of resilient people," he nodded to Aang, "The boy knows, he married one!"

Yangchen waved them silent. "Shh, here they come."

Aang along with the others feel silent. His eyes watching carefully as the world began to slow down. "Wow," he whispered, "she's perfect."

The southern water tribe couple looked to one another and smiled. Her father reached down and let her tiny hands reach for his finger, "welcome to our family Korra."


End file.
